


you just be pretty [vid]

by ourspaceship



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover, Fanvid, M/M, Rent Boy, Smut, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourspaceship/pseuds/ourspaceship
Summary: Justin is a rent boy. Zayn is a gangster who took Justin to his world.sorry iam bad in that





	you just be pretty [vid]




End file.
